Part1: Okamimizu
by Dragonrae
Summary: Kagome gasped and clutched the rock she had been hiding behind as the silver and white person fell into the water. “Oh no!” She herd him shout that he could not swim. Maybe the fates really do know what they are doing...
1. Part 1, Chapter 1

**Okamimizu, Kagome**

Disclaimer I do not own any of the Kagome and Sesshoumaru or any other of the series characters...though if I did this is what I'd do this…   
I'd want Inu-yasha so I can 'sit' him multiple times.  
I'd want Kikyou so I torture her.  
I'd what Shippou and Kirara because there's so damn kawaii.  
I'd what Sango and Miroku because there are one of the cutest couple's and there very close to Kagome.  
Then Kagome and Sesshoumaru…they are the best…total opposites…if you remember the manga when they where in the brother's-fathers corps…he only attacked her because she was with Damn Inuyasha…and Sesshoumaru IS FINE! (Extend the 'I')   
Naraku, not only because he is hot looking in that prince body, but also because you have to have a villain.

Speech: "…"   
Thoughts: '…'  
Authors note: (…)  
The ever-annoying inner voice that can drive you crazy; or a spirit taking, but they can get on your nerves too: …  
Okay go read now… 

The Shikon no Tama gleamed bright holy pink in the pitch black darkness. Inside youkai battled a powerful miko named Midoriko (hay that rhymed). 

'I need to create a carrier…and fast' Midoriko called upon the gods and Goddess. 'A miko clean and pure, happy and powerful, beautiful and mysterious, light and angelic, trusting and kind, gentle and carefree. Though a tough crystal when it comes to fighting.' Midoriko had the perfect vision.

"She'll need a name…protector…Kago…me…hai…Kagome."  
Midoriko knew her prayer had been answered, as a bright white light pulsed from inside the Shikon no Tama to the outside.

'It will take awhile.' She heard. 'We'll make a rough copy that will lead to the final product.'

Thus, this was how Kikyou was made…though with some…"flaws"… she had a life expansion so she could be observed.

The Gods decided that they could improve greatly and worked on improving their final subject. Though they had a conflict on what species, she'd be born into. " Ningen!" one called. "Iie, Youkai!" another said.

"How 'bout hanyou." They place went quiet and turned and stared at the one who suggested that option. "…or not…"

"I Think Youkai is best but with miko abilities of course, those guys are too I high on there honchos, it will baffle them if one of there kind are born with miko abilities that are considered human abilities." A wise voice said to the left side of the room.

They all started to nod and wonder with lives where to come together to produce their "MATER PIECE". (Say in French accent)

"OH! I found one!" every one went to look over their comrade's shoulder. "He is a dragon youkai with a good heart; that accepts human, hanyou, and youkai any type." All nodded their heads. "Good choice he's cute, what's he name?"

"Umm, Hideaki that's his name." They nodded. "Good Hideaki dubbed father." They pulled out a stamp and stamped his parchment sheet in red ink that read 'accepted'.

"NOW, onto the mother make sure she kind but defiant." They all scampered though parchment and rice paper. "All of the eligible land and air youkai females, which are not enough, are all taken."

Ever one took a break, and thought. "How about the ancient youkai, the Mizu Tenchi?" One spoke up. "Heay, why not, let's give it a shot." A file appeared in front of the group. "hmmm beautiful…" One was almost drooling. "What?" They grabbed to rice paper.

"Ren Okamimizu? Perfect!" they all congratulated themselves, as they stamped 'accepted' in red ink across her paper, they held the two papers next to each other.

Then there was a voice question that made their celebration stop. "How are we gonna get them together?" everybody 'awhed' hung their heads. "Back to work!"

Sesshoumaru sighed as he gazed over the night's ocean from his bedroom window.

His father Inutaisho lord of the Western land had decided to take a brake form his lord duties and stayed at their seashore castle farther west.

Sesshoumaru's mood darkened as he thought about his father. He hated him ever since his mother died; Inutaisho brought home the ningen Nanako.

'It fits her perfectly.' He thought bitterly, he remembered the bundle of blankets Nanako held; which happened to be his baby hanyou half-brother; Inuyasha. 'Shimatta, he betrayed my mother!'

Sesshoumaru could feel the angry, and sad tears rise in his throat.

'I can't cry I don't want to be weak!' Sesshoumaru held back his tears and hurt.

Looking down at the privet beach, he caught a glimpse of something reflecting off the moonlight in the water.

The past forgotten for now, he leaned over the windowsill narrowing his eyes more.

"What the hell is that?" Sesshoumaru whispered squinting in the darkness.

A silver fishtail reflected off the moon again. 'Is that a fish's tail? It looks different...longer.'

He sniffed the air but it only smelled of ocean and the pine forest behind him.

'No wait…sakura blossoms and water lily?' Sesshoumaru made a face, 'there are no sakura blossom trees around here.'

The scent was gone only the splash of water that could be mistaken for the waves on the beach could be heard.

Fast forward a few decades

One thought was on Sesshoumaru's mind, "What was that?"

The next morning, Sesshoumaru was found in the library by his father. 

"Chounan what are you doing?" Inutaisho addressed his eldest son.

"Researching." Sesshoumaru answered not looking up.

"What are you researching? Perhaps I can help?" Inutaisho sat down on a tatami mat in front of his son.

Sesshoumaru stopped reading and looked up debating.

"I'm looking for a youkai that lives in the ocean." Sesshoumaru said plainly, and then continued to look through the scroll he was reading.

"Oh…there are many…what kind." Inutaisho frowned.

Sesshoumaru looked up thinking. "A kind with a long horizontal fish tail." 

Inutaisho raised his eyebrows. "A Mizu-tenchi?" 

Sesshoumaru looked at his father, eyes questioningly. "Ne, What's a Mizu-tenchi?"

Inutaisho pulled out a scroll from a scroll divider. "This." Inutaisho pointed to a beautiful ink picture of a humanoid form of a female youkai, just below her hips a fish scales appeared and at the end the fin was horizontal not vertical.

"That is a Mizu-tenchi." Inutaisho explained. "Tenchi no Kaiyou, They can control and make anything that has water in it, very powerful you never want to anger one they might curse you."

Sesshoumaru wasn't listening anymore he was too busy reading the scroll and admiring the magnificent form of the Mizu-Tenchi.

** The meeting of the Mize-Tenchi Hime**

'A Mizu-Tenchi is not a youkai you would want to mess with. They are rare to see and when seen give it the utmost respect, or else you can find your self not finding water for days or years.

The Mizu-Tenchi can summon and control any type of water or anything that has water in it. They never give out there real name it will give that person power over them.'

Sesshoumaru read they short summery of the Mizu-Tenchi youkai small origin; little is known. Sesshoumaru looked at the description.

'A Mizu-Tenchi is seen to be unearthly beautiful, with hair of dark-woven-silk-water, skin as pale as white pearls, eyes the colors of the many different seas, and there biggest trait their long elegant different colored fish tails; their scales begin about a few inches below the hips and end in a horizontal fin.'

Sesshoumaru rolled the scroll and put away. Thinking he walked to the balcony and jumped out onto the beach not far below. 'Is that what I saw last night?'

Traying off the path he sat on a ledge looking out to sea and part of a nearby golden-sand beach with rocks to the side. Then a wonderful familiar scent breezed by him.

Taking a deeper breath he turned to the scent coming form the beach. There, just docked on the beach was a Mizu-Tenchi. A beautiful female silver/blue tailed Mizu-Tenchi.

Recovering from his momentary shock, he hid his scent and lowered the energy of his aura. 'It a child!' Sesshoumaru watched the child lay on the breach the bright sun playing of her silver-blue tail.

Kagome had just escaped the confounds of the palace she lived in. "Finally!" Kagome burst through the water, spying the beach she always played at since she was four years old.

Swimming under the water again, she neared the beach, and pulled herself onto the shore. Kagome lad on her stomach and stared to make sand castles. Unaware of someone watching her.

Sesshoumaru leaned more in awe. 'She is cute…too cute…very innocent…way too innocent' Sesshoumaru thought as he spied on her. "Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama!" An annoying voice squealed. 

Sesshoumaru winced at the high pitch voice, and then whipped back to the tenchi on the beach. She was no longer there just a splash could be seen. "Shimatta, Hush up Jakken no baka!" Sesshoumaru growled.

Sighing he stood up and looked disappointed at the now empty beach. 'May be she'll come back tomorrow…' Sesshoumaru leaned on his left foot putting all his weight on the ledge.

One thing you do if you are on a ledge, make sure you crawl backwards then stand up, but noooo! Cocky little kid we have here.

Sesshoumaru didn't really know what happened, first he heard Jakken scream/crock, then Jakken looked really tall. 'But he's short; OH I'm falling that's why!' Sesshoumaru eyes widened.

"Wait I can't swim yet!" He yelled. He held his breath as the water meet his back. The sun looked wavy and disoriented as he sank farther; he saw some patches of seaweed, and fish swim away frightened.

His head met a sharp rock, eyes tearing he let out the air in his mouth his head started to hurt. 'Am I going to die?' He thought as the pain in his head and lungs pounded and pulsed with his heartbeat.

Then the silhouetted of something small swam towards him and gently grabbed his haori and pulled him up.

Kagome gasped and clutched the rock she had been hiding behind as the silver and white person fell into the water. "Oh no!" She held him shout he could not swim.

The green thing, which made him fall, squawked in horror turned and ran towards the beautiful castle. Kagome splashed into the water, searching for the silver person, she saw silver and white and a tinge of red that flouted upwards.

Gently grabbing the person's haori, she pulled up with all her child youkai strength. "Come on!" Kagome yelled. The male child she now identified must have heard her because he started to kick.

They broke the waters surface gasping, the boy coughed up water. Kagome pulled/lifted the boy to the shore.

He gasped and sat weakly up and grabbed the back of his head. "Itai!" Kagome moved behind the boy; she saw red seep into his gorgeous silver hair.

Her hand glowed light green for healing, she removed his hand with some effort. Placing her hand gently over the cut, she healed him with her miko powers.

"Feel better?" Kagome spoke concerned. The boy looked at her, her eyes widened he had the most beautiful molten gold eyes she had ever seen in her life. It put the sun to shame.

"Feel better?" Sesshoumaru didn't feel the pain any more, he turned his head, golden eyes met enchanting silver-gray/blue, that where filled with concern, curiosity, and innocence. "Hai." He said breathlessly.

"Good don't do that again." The girl said smiling. Sesshoumaru could feel a blush coming but forced it down. "Don't do what?" He said looking at her questioningly.

"Don't stand on a ledge with all your weight on one leg that's closest to the cliff." She said scooted back to let him turn to look at her. "Well I didn't mean it." He said defensively. "Okay no need to get defensive." The girl said hold up her hands.

"Why where you spying on me anyway?" The Mizu-Tenchi said petting a white/blue bird that flew down into her hands. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, 'That bird doesn't smell like a bird at all.'

"Because you're a Mizu-Tenchi, and you don't see them often." Sesshoumaru answered still eyeing the bird. "Oh this is Shiraoi; he came to me when I first snuck up here." The girl held the small bird in her hands. "Isn't he pretty?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Hai." The Tenchi frowned a bit. "Your not one to talk much are you? Well that's going to change." The Mizu-Tenchi handed a silver bracelet to him.

Sesshoumaru blinked and took it. He had been so intent on her face and the bird that he didn't really get a good look at her whole body.

Her half-humanoid form was like the one in the scroll, except more…cute. She had mid-night blue/black hair. Cream pearl skin, and enchanting silver-gray/blue eyes; 'or more like deep sapphire blue in the back round and then silver-gray layers on top, or ocean silver-gray mist on cerulean blue. Or awhh I don't know!' Sesshoumaru looked at the markings on her face and body.

Her wet long bangs hid her forehead so he didn't know if she was royalty or not. However, on her left forearm were five small blue/green dots that looked like an arched 'x'

In a semi-circle under her navel, there were seven green silver dots, then her tail was a few inches longer then her body the scales where the color of her eyes but more silver, to make metallic silver-blue.

In all she was the cutest/beautiful creature EVER. Sesshoumaru couldn't help it he blushed a pale pink.

Kagome tilted her head to the side, 'is he blushing?" Kagome blushed because he blushed, he blushed more because she blushed; she blushed even more; because he blushed more. "Okay stop." The boy looked down.

"What's your name?" Kagome asked returning to her regular skin color. "Ano, Sesshoumaru." The boy said looking up again to see a tinge of pink on her cheeks. "Seisshou-no Sesshou-no, wait; its to long I'll call you Seishou-kun." Kagome smiled after looking totally confused.

"No! It Sesshoumaru, don't call me Seishou!" Sesshoumaru said, "Then about Seisho?" Kagome asked smiling, Sesshoumaru looked at her in horror. "Seishou good." Kagome clapped happily.

Then she paled slightly and Shiraoi flew off. "Uh Oh I have to go someone's coming, I'll be here about every day about this time If you want to play." Kagome was about to dive into the water.

"Matte! What's your name!" Sesshoumaru stood up. "Ano, Chibi-Ka!" Kagome dive into the water right before another person with silver hair and in a purple kimono jumped onto the beach.

Sesshoumaru watched as 'Chibi-Ka' dived into the water right when his father jumped onto the beach. "Sesshoumaru are you alright?" Inutaisho asked. "Hai…" Sesshoumaru trailed off in a slight daze.   
"Who where you talking to?" Inutaisho put his hand on Sesshoumaru's shoulder. "No one." Sesshoumaru replied, still looking out at the ocean as his father led him to his ocean retreat castle, so his son could dry off. "This was a very interesting day." Sesshoumaru thought amused, as he looked away from the ocean. 

Kagome snuck into the sea gardens and pretended she was there all day. "Kagome dear come here." A soft voice called from the archway. Kagome looked behind her; her mother was there smiling. "Hai Kaa-san!" Kagome swam into her embrace.

"Come on its time for your miko and magic lessons." Kagome's mother led her energetic daughter to a large room on the second floor of their underwater palace.

Kagome half listening to her daily lessons thought about the young youkai she met. 'He was really cute I bet when he grows up he'll be a lady charmer."

Kagome looked out at the water garden and the palace gates. "I hope I see him tomorrow." Kagome said aloud. "And who is this 'he'?" A voice spoke above her.

Kagome turned red and said. "Gomen nasai Kaiko-sensei." Kagome heard her mother laugh, "I'll find out anyway and when I do you'll never hear the end of it."

"Oh no…" Kagome paled and hid her face in her arms. "I'll dread that day." Kaiko laughed harder as her daughter turned red.

Kagome woke up to the shimmer of the sun's warmth on her face. Yawning she rubbed one eye with her left hand, and hugged the water silk blanket to her chest.

She thought for a minuet then brightened. "Oh yeah Seishou-kun!" Kagome put on a baby blue water silk dress, one darker piece covered her chest, it tied above and below her chest with a cloud colored string, and the rest of the baby blue material was see through it stopped at mid-thigh (if she had legs that is .)

"Oh and who is Seishou-kun?" Kaiko sneaked in. "Ah...no one Kaa-san!" Kagome blushed as she put on four tail rings, five silver bracelets on her right hand ands four on her left.

"Sure, my daughter has a boy she fancies!" Kaiko smiled settling down on her daughter's un-made bed. "Tsk, tsk Kagome you're too young." Kaiko looked at her daughter with mischief in her silver-gray eyes.

Kaiko laughed as she flicked her aqua-blue colored tail purpling her away from her embarrassed daughter. "Haha that's not funny." Kagome pouted.

"Hey it must be a land walker because the males leave as soon as they see a pretty female land or sea…so is it a sea or land youkai." Kaiko asked eagerly as she bounced onto Kagome's bed making it bounce a few times.

Kagome laughed as she came down. "Land." She answered. She loved her mother, she could always talk to her and felt like she had been heard while most Mizu-Tenchi would avoid going up to land, but Kaiko didn't mind.

Well maybe because she mated with a Ryuu-youkai, whom Kagome met once, when she was three, but didn't see him again. "Oh I bet he's a cute one!" Kaiko's eyes glazed over.

"Well are you going to tell me what he looks like?" Kaiko popped out of her glazed state. "Well he has porcelain smooth colored skin, gorgeous straight silver hair that turns iridescent in the light. And molten golden eyes those revels- no shames the sun."

Kagome all the while kept turning several shades of pink. "Silver hair, porcelain skin, gold eyes…would his name be Sesshoumaru?" Kaiko smiled at her daughters face.

"Hai, demo, how did you know?" Kagome looked shocked. "Well your father introduced me to his friends and Lord Inutaisho has a son with all those qualities." Kaiko held out her hand for Kagome to take.

"At the ocean palace up there," Kaiko pointed up. "That's where I met your father." She smiled. "Or more like he fell into the water and I saved him." Kagome's eyes widened.

"That how I met Seishou-kun." Kagome explained to he mother about the incident yesterday. "How ironic…a puppy that can't swim yet." Kaiko smirked playfully.

"Hmm…don't tell obaa-san." Kaiko looked around and leaned to Kagome. "Now but I believe that the females here have saved their mates the first time they met them." Kaiko and Kagome turned at the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"Oh and who are you talking about?" Said a slightly old smiling woman, Kagome squealed. "Obaa-san!" Kaiko also pounce on her mother. "Kagami kaa-san!" Kaiko and Kagome chocked the life out of their mother.

"Kaiko I could expect this from Kagome but you?" Kagami smiled as the two let her go. "Okaa-san Kagome saved a boy yesterday." Kagami's eyes widened then smiled.

"Oh and what's his name?" Kagami asked. "Sesshoumaru-sama, heir to the Western Lands." Kaiko grinned. "I call him Seishou-kun." Kagome piped up innocently not noticing the two females exchange stares and smiles.

"That's nice Kagome-chan." Kagami nodded to her daughter, Kaiko nodded back then looked to Kagome. "Kagome how would you like to see your Otou-san?"

Kaiko and Kagami laughed at the wide-eyed open-mouthed Kagome. "HAI!" Kagome yelled. "Then go pack the essential things." Kaiko smiled.

"Hai!" Kagome a bundle of energy raced of to her room. "Should we make this a surprise for Hideaki-sama?" Kagami her white/blue eyes like mirrors to your soul.

"Hmm, no he'd want to know, so he can prepare Uden, remember last time?" Kaiko and Kagami smiled then went to go send a message to Hideaki.

Kagome finished putting stuff in a water silk bag then she remembered Sesshoumaru. "Ahh! I forgot! Okaa-san!" Kagome raced to her mother then up to the surface. "Don't tell him your royalty yet!" Kaiko yelled, Kagome nodded, "Hai!"

Sesshoumaru looked at the sun; it was almost noon. "Maybe she didn't want to come." Dejected Sesshoumaru turned away and started to walk back to the castle. "HEAY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!" Whipping around Sesshoumaru watched as Chibi-Ka swam onto the beach.

"You know patience is a virtue." Kagome smiled slightly out of breath. "I waited for two hours." Sesshoumaru said a bored look on his face, he watched as she blushed and said "oh."

"Gomen ne, demo, guess what, I'm going to my father's today, or was it tomorrow…Awhh I forgot." Kagome made small sand balls as Sesshoumaru sat down. "So, I won't see you again." Sesshoumaru asked his gaze on her shimmering tail a frown on his face.

"What? Of course you are! You'd be very surprised how small the world is." Kagome cupped her hand and water appeared in it, she rolled the balls into the water, then put them aside.

"How?" Sesshoumaru asked a questioning expression on his face. "You have to be royalty to meet...ah never mind." He turned to look out at the ocean.

A few minuets past then, "Done." Kagome held out five small silver/white pearls in her hand. "I love making pearls when I have nothing to do or when someone what's one done."

Sesshoumaru watched in wonder as she made pearl earrings. "When I visit my father in the Eastern lands-" Kagome reddened, "Oopps…"

"Eastern Lands?" Sesshoumaru leaned forwarded and moved his head so his ear was more towards her. "Heheh…" Kagome laughed nervously. "Not telling Okaa-san said not to tell you yet."

Sesshoumaru moved back and folded his hands in his long sleeves, and a look close to a pout appeared on his face. "Awhh, Seishou-kun don't look like that..."

Kagome tried to get his attention but he turned his head away. "Seishou-kun I guess I could..." Sesshoumaru remembered when he really wanted something from his mother he'd give her a curtain look, that she'd call 'puppy face.'

Grinning he looked at Kagome; he widened his eyes and made them look glossy, and put an angelic pout on his face. Kagome looked at his now totally beyond cute face.

Her face fell into an, oh-please-no-I'm-gonna-brake-soon face on. "Seishou-kun…no don't….I" Kagome couldn't look away. "I, we, ahh gulp ano…my Otou-san…lives in the Eastern Lands, ahh, I." Sesshoumaru intensified his cuteness and moved closer to her face.

"I don't know where exactly where though…Seishou-kun…kudosai" Kagome was hair thin close to spilling. 'Almost there!' Sesshoumaru protruded out his bottom full pale pink lip and his eyebrows moved in.

A crack sound was, "Ano, shimatta…kawaii." Kagome eyes drooped, "Alright, he's the lord-" A small smile started to appeared and his eyes started to have a triumphant look in them, too bad Kagome noted this. "Heay, that was cruel, I cracked." Kagome turned her head away and pouted.

Sesshoumaru grinned rather evilly, his eyes held mirth. "Chibi-Ka." Sesshoumaru said in a sing-song voice. Kagome took in a small breath and turned slowly around.

"Hai?" Kagome hesitated but looked into his gleaming eyes. "Are you royalty?" Kagome paled then turned bright red, very comical. "So you are then!" Sesshoumaru smiled face in a triumph expression.

"NO!" Kagome yelled at him and aggravated look on her face. "Uh huh, right, okay, what ever you say, sure." Sesshoumaru nodded, Kagome face turned magenta.

"You, argg! Your so aggravating, and slick!" Kagome crossed her arms and pouted. "Slick huh? Well you missed cunning too." Sesshoumaru watched as she shot him an annoyed look.

"Oh and you really cute reddened like that." Sesshoumaru smiled. Kagome swirled her had to face him. "Hontou ne?" Kagome turned from red too pink. Sesshoumaru nodded keeping his smile. Kagome watched as the sun danced in his eyes.

Quicker then quick, she kissed him on the cheek. She turned away covering her blush. Sesshoumaru wide eyed moved his hand over the spot where she kissed him. 'It tingles and its warm.' Hiding his blush, he lean and kissed her cheek.

Kagome's eyes widened at this and put her hand on her cheek. There was a pink blush on his cheeks and a small smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Parents and…others 

"That was the cutest thing I've ever seen **sniff**" Both pink children turned to stare at the two people that were smiling at them.

"Otou-san?" Sesshoumaru exclaimed.

"Okaa-san?" Kagome exclaimed. Both were shocked.

"No, don't stop, I want to see how pink you two can get!" Inutaisho smiled at the annoyed/red face of his son. Kagome just blushed darker.

"What are you doing here?" Sesshoumaru growled as a cool mask settled on his face.

"Well, my friend here has come to visit **after all these years** because she wanted to show me her grown-up daughter." Inutaisho smiled at Kagome.

Kagome smiled. "Hello, I am the heir of the Mizu-Tenchi youkai, Ka-Chan." Kagome bowed.

"I am Inutaisho-sama of the Western Lands." Inutaisho bowed his head.

"Ahh, what's with the silly formalities?" Kagome's mother snickered. "Fine, I'm Kaiko, current lady of the Mizu youkai blah, blah, blah." Kaiko received strange looks. "Nani?" She looked at them.

"You said your true name." Inutaisho said.

"Oh please, that stupid saying that people can control Mizu youkai by their name?" Kaiko laughed. "Ha! Yeah right! I think someone did a misprint or something." Kaiko rolled her eyes.

"Really? Oh, then watashi no namae wa Kago-" Kagome was interrupted by a strange, high-pitched sound coming from the forest. All of them clamped their hands over their ears.

"Kaiko, Chibi-Ka get out of here." Inutaisho shouted after the sound stopped abruptly.

"Huh? Why? What's wrong?" Kagome stared at the faces of her mother and everyone else as a very annoyed/angry look appeared on their faces.

"Kagome, go back and get ready to leave for your Otou-san's palace." Kaiko said in a stern voice.

"Uh…okay." Kagome eased into the water. "Bye Sesshoumaru-san." Kagome dived in, missing the surprised, then worried, look on Sesshoumaru's face. 'Why did she call me by my title?'

"Kaiko you should go, too." Inutaisho started to walk back to the castle. Sesshoumaru jumped and landed next to him.

"Iie, I want to see his face when he sees me again, if he wasn't a lord I'd-" Kaiko made a violent motion of wringing someone's neck in her hands.

"Hn." Sesshoumaru grinned. He remembered those incidents when the Southern lord made hits on Kaiko when she was visiting her father on the surface.

The Southern lord went as far as kidnapping her, though she used her powers and escaped. They couldn't prove the Southern lord's guilt, so he went back to stalking Kaiko, at least, until she fell for the Eastern lord and they mated.

'I can't believe I just remembered this now!' Sesshoumaru felt embarrassed with himself. 'I could have figured out who Chibi-Ka was sooner!'

Kagome hid behind the rocks. 'How did Okaa-san get legs? Is that her complete humanoid form?' Kagome wondered what she would look with legs. She giggled at some of the images.

There was a slight tingling coming from her tail. Looking down, her tail seemed fine. Though if she looked closer, she would have seen that the border between her tail and her body start to descend, leaving smooth, pale, cream skin in its wake.

Being called upon, the water under her cradled her steadily upwards so she could see what was going on. The water continued to push her, following the contours of the land.

Sesshoumaru grimaced as the Southern lord stepped out of his flying carriage, and almost blanched as his son stepped out after.

"Konnichiwa Kurohebi-sama no Minami." Inutaisho bowed curtly at the tall, willowy figure of the Hebi (snake) -youkai from the Aka (red) tribe.

He had straight red hair with burnt-orange tips that stopped at mid-back, tan skin, dark snake red/orange eyes, orange-red markings on his eye lids and long slit-like marking from his ear to mid cheek; two on each side. His thin, pale red lips were always in a small smile that said 'I know something you don't know, and I'll use it against you.'

Inutaisho turned to the boy next to his father. "Akahebi-sama no Minami." Inutaisho pursed his lips and bowed his head. Akahebi, who looked like Kurohebi's little twin, bowed back.

He was about the same height as Sesshoumaru (range about 4'10-4'11 ish.), though the only two attributes he got from his mother was the thin line under the red and black snake on his forehead. He had yet to discover what that line did. There was also a thick, violet-black ring around his red orange eyes, giving him an evil look.

Sesshoumaru's gold eyes hardened as "his" eyes met his. Akahebi smirked; they had been enemies since they could see each other. They made nicknames for each other; **'**red-eyed boy', 'head fire', 'snake skin', and 'dark-red devil '(Advise do not steal names they are mine and I use them in my other fanfics that I make.)

Then there was 'White head', 'Silver Angel', 'saints' white-haired boy', 'White puppy', 'pretty puppy', and, after Sesshoumaru's mother died, his all-time favorites were 'Icy', and 'Stoic face' (again what I said up there.).

Kagome heard what was said and studied the two new males; her mother and friends didn't seem to like them much. 'I wonder why, they look friendly to me, nice hair. Of course Seishou-kun's is nicer, neat eyes, but Seishou-kun's neater.'

She absent-mindedly scratched her thigh. After about five more minuets of what sounded like mindless chatter to her, she decided to go get her things ready to go. Looking down she gasped; she had skin down to her knees.

Pulling the tie that held the under piece of her clothing under her breast, she wrapped it around her waist, that was why most of her clothes were made that waya two-piece.

Running her fingers over her new skin, she giggled. 'It tickles.' Remembering where she was, she looked up, no one was there. 'I guess they went inside.' Shrugging, the pillar of water began to descend. A few inches above the water the pillar dispersed and Kagome landed with a small splash.

"I wonder… how do I get my tail back?" Kagome remembered how she imaged her legs, the tingling sensation ran up her legs again. Looking under the water, Kagome was very happy. 'I can't wait to show Okaa-san.' Kagome dived into the water.

Humming in her head, she neared large pits and cliffs, she always played there, sometimes wondering how it got there. She never neared the deep parts though; they were dark and cold.

A glint of blue/white caught her attention in one of the deepest pits. Curious, she swam down towards the pit. The glint wasn't a glint anymore, more of a blue shimmer as though a light was down there.

"What is that?" Kagome wasn't aware of how dark how cold it was getting. As she neared it, she could now make out a colorful coral reef and the something that was making the light source.

The thing stuck in the reef was… "Huh? How did this get here?"

Sesshoumaru's posture was one of a stiff board; he bore his ice-cold gaze against fire-bright red orange. They were told to go and 'play' nicely. They decided to go to the dojo and 'show off' their skills.

So far, Sesshoumaru was winning… until Akahebi did a fast move, with a combination of a down arch, into a side slash, and then to an up slash. Sesshoumaru was able to block it…but barely.

Pushing Akahebi up and off him, Sesshoumaru slashed down with his sword and disarmed his opponent. Pointing the tip of his sword against Akahibi's throat, he smirked. "I win." Sesshoumaru said in a bored tone.

Akahibi's eyes darkened and narrowed, but nodded. Sesshoumaru took his sword away from the other boy's tan skinned neck. Akahebi stood up and scowled, "I'm going to go walking."

He swirled around and stomped out of the dojo, leaving waves of anger and embarrassment behind. Sesshoumaru glared at his back. Then, a small, devilish smirk crept onto his face.

Sesshoumaru masked his scent and followed Akahebi like a shadow.

Kagome looked at the magnificent, short sword imbedded in the coral reef. The hilt was of a pure white gold color, with dragon designs carved into it. The sword was an ivory color with a glossy covering that looked like hard crystal.

Hypnotized, Kagome touched it; it felt warm and smooth. Kagome had the feeling of being pulled into herself. Everything was dark.

"Where am I?" She looked around.

On the border of yours and my subconscious. A voice said. It sounded like rippling water.

"Oh, who are you?" Kagome said calmly.

Hehe, you're only a young one, sorry if I scared you. the voice laughed.

"You didn't scare me; I think you have the neatest voice!" Kagome perked up.

Awhh, you're so cute! I can tell you have great power in you… you're a Mizu-Tenchi aren't you? the darkness lightened to gray then white, then burst into different colors and started swirling together .

"Yes, I am. Wow! This is so…wonderful, it's beautiful." Kagome watched as the colors became more solid and rested into a breathtaking landscape.

She was in an orchard of white and pink sakura blossom trees; the crystal-blue ocean waves gently lapping on the white gold sand.

It is, isn't it? This is your calm energy sanctuary. I never had a holder that had such peaceful and breathtaking scenery.

"This is mine?" Kagome sat down and dipped her feet in the cool water. Wait, feet? "I have feet, and legs!" Kagome ran her fingers over her legs in a feather light fashion.

You can change anytime you're here. the voice said lightly.

"What's your name?" Kagome asked, looking around.

…I-I have never been asked that before. The voice sounded awed. I do not have a name, but you can give me one.

"Okay, how about Kin-Gin." Kagome asked.

I like that. The voice said after a pause.

"Okay I have to go. I'm going to go visit my Otou-san now!" Kagome exclaimed with remembrance.

Yes, the sword's sheathe is under the red coral.

Kagome was gently pushed out of her sanctuary. Blinking, she looked under the red coral and saw a midnight blue sheathe resting there; picking it up, she curled her small, slender fingers around the sword's hilt and pulled.

It came out even though it had been lodged in tight. Sheathing it, she paid no mind that she'd just acquired one of the strongest swords ever made. Holding it, she started to swim upwards, the light was coming from a small, long hole.

"I didn't realize I went down so far." Becoming nervous at the sudden darkness around her, she swam faster. Her heart starting to pound. She was getting scared. Even though the light was getting bright, it still felt as though she was going up slowly.

Kin-Gin glowed and warmed up, sensing her fear. It calmed and relaxed her. "Thanks." Kagome smiled, still looking up. In response, she felt Kin-Gin give a small pulse in her arms. She made it out and swam towards home.

When Kagome reached her room, she tucked Kin-Gin into her silk water bag and went to go look for her mother or grandmother. She asked a servant where they were, but he said they were not in the palace. She went back to her room to talk Kin-Gin but her things weren't there.

'I guess they sent it over to Otou-san's palace.' A bored Kagome glided though the sea garden. Brightening, she thought about visiting Sesshoumaru. 'Maybe that other kid can play too!' Excited, she swam to the surface.

Coming up behind a rock, she cautiously looked around; no one was on the beach. 'I guess I should experiment on walking.' Kagome pulled herself onto the beach, and thought about her full humanoid form. Again, that tickling, tingling sensation occurred.

Looking down when the tingling stopped, slender, pale, creamy skin and long legs replaced her tail. "Sugoi!" Kagome was so into examining her new transformation; she missed the non-familiar presence watching her.

Sesshoumaru had lost Akahebi's scent and aura in the forest. 'I'm on the side of Chibi-Ka's beach.' Sesshoumaru noted. 'He must have masked his scent and lessened his aura.'

Sighing Sesshoumaru sat down on a patch a soft moss, he closed his eyes and relaxed. With his mind expanding all of his senses, he became sharply aware of the smell of pine, birch, and many of the other trees in the forest.

Hearing the birds sing in the air, and the soft patting of the deer on the forest floor, it was like opening your eyes and seeing only the hazy forms of energies that made up life: the green and brown of natures tree, burnt yellow and purple that made small animals, all of it.

As he expanded his senses, he caught the dark violet, red, and black of Akahebi. Surprisingly, another aura of white whirled with silver, yellow, pink, and a light and deep blue was also there.

He snapped open his eyes and, with youkai speed, raced towards the aura of Akahebi and Kagome.

Akahebi watched in excitement and awe as a beautiful child Mizu-Tenchi, transformed into her full humanoid form. He watched her test her legs. 'This must be her first time.' He thought. 'She'll be beautiful when she grows up… I want her.'

He grinned evilly as he watched as she attempted to stand up and her almost-knee long, light blue skirt swished, showing her pale cream colored legs.

She 'eeped' as she started to fall backwards. She closed her eyes expecting to feel the sand on her butt. It didn't come; instead she felt her shoulders go up around her ears as someone caught her.

"Huh?" Kagome opened her eyes and blinked twice. She looked up into red/orange eyes with a thick violet lining around the irises. "Hi! Thank you, what's your name?" Kagome asked her silver-gray/blue eyes sparkling in happiness.

Akahebi looked slightly taken aback, this child was really…innocent, and he loved it in a sick way. "Watashi no namae wa Akahebi, and who, koishii, are you." Kagome thought that was really sweet not getting the slightly sick meaning behind it.

'Awhh he's such a gentlemen, though I prefer Sesshoumaru's and mine's meeting better.' Kagome smiled. "I'm Chibi-Ka, well that's what I want my friends to call me." Kagome said as Akahebi set her on her feet.

Taking his hand, she steadied herself. "Whoa…this is my first time on legs." Kagome blushed as Akahebi held her hand and rested his other hand on her hip. He helped her gain her footing and walk around a bit.

"Okay I think I got it!" Kagome exclaimed happily. Another presence approached too fast, even by youkai standards. A silver haired inu-youkai appeared at the edge of the beach standing on the rocks. Kagome turned smelling pine, orchids, sakura blossoms, and winter's breath.

"Seishou-kun!" Kagome skipped/ran to him as he gracefully stepped down, she launched herself around his waist closing her eyes. She went on talking about Akahebi helping her walk, not noticing that Sesshoumaru was glaring daggers at him.

Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around Kagome protectively, noticing the heated stare Akahebi was giving Kagome.

The scenery around them turned menecing as Sesshoumaru and Akahebi stared each other down. Akahebi smirked and mouthed 'mine.' Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and shook his head slowly, slightly tightening his hands around Kagome's hips and waist.

Kagome let go of Sesshoumaru, well at least she tried to but he wouldn't let go of her. Looking up she saw him glaring at something behind her. Turning her head as much as she could, she saw Akahebi.

'Are they friends?' Kagome thought. 'No they're looking at each other in not a friendly way…I wonder why?' Kagome tilted her head and her eyebrows moved in.

"Why are you two looking at each other like that?" Kagome asked. No answer. "Hello? Hey! Come on Seishou-kun!" Kagome poked his chest.

She tried to move again but his arms went tighter around her. "Seishou-kun? Akahebi-kun?" Kagome watched as Akahebi took steps forward, Sesshoumaru's held Kagome tighter.

"Seishou-kun? Are you okay? Could you please let me down?" Kagome was now on her tippy-toes because Sesshoumaru was holding her up.

Kagome was getting worried now. For some reason Akahebi looked like a snake staring at it's prey. Kagome felt a little jittery, and became afraid when Sesshoumaru growled.

Sesshoumaru growled; he knew that stare, Akahebi eyes widened and brightened. 'Hypnotism!' Sesshoumaru couldn't move anymore.

Akahebi raised his hand as if summoning someone. Kagome struggled a bit. 'He's trying to get at Chibi-Ka!' Sesshoumaru growled in rage, and newfound strength was at his disposal. He forced his hand to move.

Gently cradling Kagome's head, he turned her head into his chest so that she lost eye contact with Akahebi. He heard a muffled 'huh' coming from the girl.

Akahebi scowled, and said low enough for only Sesshoumaru to hear, "I'll get her later." Akahebi walked away; his straight bright red hair clashing with the greenery and blue crystal of the ocean.

Sesshoumaru remained tensed until he was sure Akahebi was far enough. "Heishou-hun, could yu le me gu nuh?" A muffed, irritated voice requested. Sesshoumaru let Kagome go, blushing as he realized how very close he was to her. "Jezz huh?" Kagome looked around.

"Where did Akahebi-kun go?" Kagome looked confused. "Wait what happened? Why wouldn't you let me go? Why were you and him facing-it-off?" Kagome asked looking up at Sesshoumaru's cool masked face but with flickers of amusement.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, ignored her, and walked towards the castle.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Kagome yelled after him, her annoyance and anger flaring in her scent and aura. "I'm not done with you yet!"

Kagome stalked after him with little steam balls flashing above her head and muttered, "Grrrr, its got to be in the male line…" Her arms crossed and her bottom lip stuck out.

Up ahead a…ah… clears throat certain young male youkai snickered, startling her. "Well, females always take long in the bathroom trying to look good for who-knows-what."

Sesshoumaru turned around while fighting a full grin. Kagome looked stunned.

"That's not true, I don't!" Kagome yelled catching up with his long strides. "And neither does my mom!" She kept on talking all the way to the castle and in the hallways.

The servants glancing at them, after the children got out of youkai earshot rumors, of course, started about Sesshoumaru and the little girl.

(Let us see how fast this will get around…I BET… .25 MILLI-SECS.) The whole household knew in a record time of one minute.

This is how the six people in a meeting room found out, BEFORE the two kids even got onto that floor. "I thought I told her to go home." Kaiko pursed her lips.

"If she's anything like you, I doubt it." Inutaisho grinned at the face Kaiko made, which imitated mock hurt.

Then, they could hear a one-sided conversation going on down the hall.

"I believe my daughter is going to talk your son's ears off."

The door opened to reveal a highly amused Sesshoumaru and a non-suspecting Kagome…with legs? "Kago!" Kaiko gently scowled.

Kagome looked up blinking, "Uh oh…this is your entirely fault." Kagome pouted at Sesshoumaru and looked over to her mother, to the other three familiar people, but the other two; a female human and a male hanyou were strangers. 'Are those ears?' Kagome's eyes widened. She squealed, which caught everyone's attention.

Nearly scaring the eleven-year-old hanyou boy out of his wits, Kagome reached up and rubbed his ears. "Yikes!" Inuyasha had to forcefully bend down in order to save his ears.

"Eeeeee! These are so KAWAIIIIIII!" Now THAT is something that everyone could hear in a three mile radius.

"Kago-chan calm down!" Kaiko rubbed life back in her ears as well as trying to stop the ringing. One more rub and then Kagome skipped off, leaving Inuyasha hiding behind his mother saying, "What is it?"

Kagome turned around and said back, "I'm not a what, I'm a who!" Kagome pointed at herself proudly. Everyone, except Inuyasha, laughed; he puffed, Sesshoumaru snickered, and Kurohebi grinned and shook his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Author: Dragon Rae

Beta-reader:

**Fight, Fight, Fight!**

Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru and Akahebi sparred. They weren't 'too' aggressive, though some questionable movements had Kagome pay her undivided attention to them. She soaked up everything like a sponge.

'Wow…I want to learn too!' Kagome stood on tippy toes, mouth open, and eyes sparkling. Kagome picked up a smaller spear and imitated Sesshoumaru's and Akahibi's moves.

They saw this and corrected her on her stance, just to be near her. "Good, now thrust like this." Sesshoumaru demonstrated. Kagome followed through with astonishing accuracy. "You're a very quick learner." Akahebi nodded in concurrence.

Kagome smiled proudly as they continued to teach the basics. By the end of the day, though, Kagome was sparring against two people…and winning. "I won!" Kagome held up her spear and did a little victory dance with it.

Sesshoumaru and Akahebi stood up, both egos a bit bruised. "Did you let her win?" Akahebi whispered.

"No, I thought you did." Sesshoumaru answered. Even though they hated each other, they both looked at each other with red faces.

"HAHA! You got beat by a GIRL!" A singsong voice echoed throughout the dojo. Inuyasha was laughing hysterically.

Sesshoumaru's and Akahibi's faces burned with anger. "Why don't you spar with her then!" Sesshoumaru said coldly.

"Huh, another? Alright!" Kagome jumped up again with her spear in her hands in neither the defense nor offence position that Sesshoumaru taught her; she just stood there. Inuyasha grinned and picked up a long spear.

"Fine." Inuyasha got into an offence position. As they circled each other, Kagome watched him intently, reading each movement. Both circled each other, Kagome watching him like a hawk, reading every movement. When Inuyasha jumped, Kagome sidestepped and then tapped the wooden part of the spear on the boy's back.

"You lose." Kagome said rather cheerfully.

"That was the fastest and lamest sparring match I've ever seen." Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha with a-you-totally-suck look. Inuyasha rubbed his back and walked out of the dojo with a red face.

Kagome and Kaiko stayed in a guest room in the family wing of the house. It was dawn when Kagome woke up. She stretched, paused, and then blinked. She squealed softly, "Yeah! I'm going to see Otou-san!"

Kagome bounced off the bed and onto the floor. In record time, Kagome put on a pink and red yukata with white and black cranes in random places. There was a knock just as Kagome finished putting on the indigo blue sash.

"Come in!" Kagome voiced excitedly. The door slid open and a youkai wearing the simple kimono of an upper servant came in.

"Oh you already got dressed!" she said. "Kaiko-sama wanted you to wear this for your journey."

The servant held up a black kimono with a goldish-silver (shiny silver with a shimmer of gold) dragon entwined around the fabric; it looked to be of a Chinese design.

The collar split half an inch just below the neck. It closed to the side from left to right. There were slits starting from five inches below the hips and reaching down to the ankles. The sleeves were long and the fingertips were just able to peek out.

"Sugoi!" Kagome was awed over the softer-then-silk fabric. "Oh! It's Water silk!" Kagome smiled.

"Hai…Kaiko-sama said it grows when you do, so it will fit when you grow older." Kagome, excited, started to take off the yukata with the servant's help.

Kagome found out that she was to go alone on a three-week journey to the Eastern border and then another two weeks to get to the castle; during that time, Kagome would have to learn to take care of her self.

On her way to the dojo where Sesshoumaru and Akahebi had taught her the basics of sword wielding, she felt a pull in the back of her conscious. Turn left she heard. Kagome turned left to where the gardens were located.

Under a pink and white petal Sakura tree was Kin-Gin. Kagome smiled, and with no questions asked, she picked up the sword and went to the dojo to beat up Sesshoumaru's and Akahebi's butts…again.

Two hours later, Kagome was still at it; she had learned basic offence moves and defense moves with the katana. Sesshoumaru positioned her feet the correct way and then resumed the training. An hour later, Kagome took a break while watching Akahebi and Sesshoumaru clash swords.

She watched intently; Sesshoumaru was better at watching the person's moves, playing or teasing with his opponent's strikes, and dodging them, then coming back hard.

Akahebi was more reckless, but he had an excellent aim and a strong arm-swing. Sesshoumaru won, but Akahebi was definitely a worthy opponent. Kagome and her young memory memorized everything (the things they memorize, it's so scary).

The sun was high in the sky when they stopped to eat. They raced to the dining room, Akahebi and Sesshoumaru purposely slowing down so Kagome wouldn't be left in the dust. Sesshoumaru won, then came Akahebi, then a slightly flushed Kagome. "Awhh man!" Kagome huffed, "Fine, I'm going to sit next to Akahebi today then!" Kagome opened one eye to see Sesshoumaru's disbelieving, slightly mouth-opened face.

She smiled, satisfied, with Akahebi snickering behind her at Sesshoumaru's face. Sesshoumaru grumbled behind them muttering words like. 'Snake skin', 'kill', and 'it was his third eye, I swear'.

Sesshoumaru shot heated glares at both Akahebi and Kagome all throughout lunch. Kaiko wasn't there; she'd already left a few hours ago.

Afterwards they spent another four hours on sparring, hand-to-hand combat, kata, and magic. The two boys were surprised at how much Kagome could take in. Inuyasha came in at one time to watch Kagome but got bored and went away.

Kagome took a breather and leaned against the wall, then slid down next to Kin-Gin whom Kagome swore she heard laughing in her head. Yawning, her eyes drooped. "What's so funny Kin-Gin?" Kagome was in her sanctuary again, the wind blowing though her hair lifting it off her back and neck.

Those two boys that fight over you the voice said airily.

"Their not fighting over me, they're teaching me." Kagome said innocently.

Kid, open your eyes. The voice said amused and annoyed, Apparently, you're too innocent to realize the obvious.

"Huh?" Kagome at on a ledge over a near by lake and looked down into it's crystal depths.

Ahh, never mind…Okay I need to talk to you about something. The voice said very business-like.

"All ears." Kagome answered while dipping her foot then the other into the water.

Who would be my second holder? The voice asked.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked looking up confused.

I mean if something were to happen and you weren't around, who would hold onto me? The voice sounded uncomfortable.

"Oh, umm…probably Seishou-kun…that's Sesshoumaru." Kagome answered.

Okay, and unless you're, umm, -hopefully not- to died, I'll feel it…I can speak with Sesshoumaru then and he can use me when I want to be used. The voice sounded as if the world was off its shoulders.

"Okay! Should I tell him?" Kagome stood up in the water with her arms spread out to gain her balance.

No, we will use him as a last resort; I will speak to him if needed.

"Okay." Kagome nodded.

Okay get going, your 'boyfriends' are debating whether to throw you in the river or cover your face with mud. The voice chuckled.

"NO! YOU WILL NOT THROW ME IN THE RIVER OR COVER MY FACE WITH MUD!" Kagome yelled, wide-awake now. The two boys fell back onto one hand, while the other in front of them, and looked at her with scared faces.

Kagome towered over them looking quite intimidating, with a fiery gleam in her eyes, her lips in a slight frown, and hands on her hips.

"It was his idea!" Akahebi pointed to Sesshoumaru; Sesshoumaru gave a panicked look at Kagome and then pointed to Akahebi.

"No it was him!" Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome's gaze moved from him to Akahebi.

Then her face lost it scary, intimidating look. She shrugged, then turned around. Sesshoumaru and Akahebi looked at each other in relief and watched in curiosity as she picked up Kin-Gin.

Then they freaked when it slashed at them; they barely avoided it as it landed between the two. Kagome grinned evilly smiled and ran towards them; they stood up and sped to their swords lying to the side.

Thus, this was how Inuyasha found them: Kagome battling two of the best and youngest sword masters and winning. Inuyasha's eyes widened and went to go get his father and mother.

Another twenty minutes passed and Kagome faced off with Sesshoumaru. (Akahebi was dead to the world) Both out of breath, they circled each other while crossing their feet.

Sesshoumaru did the first move and Kagome counter blocked. Then she hefted her sword up while spinning, and sliced down. After that, she made two diagonal slashes, creating an 'X.'. Sesshoumaru blocked it but staggered back 'cause of the power behind it. Kagome took the advantage and knocked his feet out from under him.

The tip of the sword was at Sesshoumaru's throat. Accepting loss, Sesshoumaru averted his eyes and exposed his throat close to the point. Kagome removed the sword and collapsed, breathing hard. Clapping was heard all around the dojo.

Akahebi, who woke up to see the last strike, clapped along slowly with not-so-clean thoughts going though his head.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru looked around the dojo. Inutaisho held up his hand and the claps and whistles ceased. "That was the best sword combat I have ever seen from a child so young." Kagome blushed.

"Kagome-san, let me see your sword." Inutaisho held out his hand.

Kagome saw Kin-Gin pulse. 'Let him hold you this once.' Kagome thought to it, the pulsing stopped. Akahebi and Sesshoumaru saw this and narrowed their eyes suspiciously.

Inutaisho held the sword; surprisingly, it was heavy for him and had to hold it with two hands. 'How can a child hold this heavy a sword?' Inutaisho thought. Then his eyes widened.

"This is a hard crystal sword." There were murmurs throughout the crowd of servants. "A clear blue crystal, too--very rare." This is not just an ordinary sword. It's clear blue crystal; very rare." Inutaisho read the ancient writing on the hilt. "There is a twin to this…" Inutaisho trailed off. Again, his eyes widened. "Oh my…"

----------------------------------------

Everyone was outside in a long line; Inutaisho, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Nanako, Kurohebi, Akahebi, the warriors, and then the servants.

Kagome bowed to Inutaisho, who held out a long, thin package wrapped in thick, forest green wool. "Open it when two weeks have passed." Inutaisho whispered. "This is from me, the gifts up to Nanako are from your mother and father."

Kagome bowed to Sesshoumaru who held out a silver longbow and quiver of arrows. "Sugoi." Kagome whispered and looked up. "Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu Sesshoumaru-sama."

Sesshoumaru nodded as he helped her put it on. "It's from your mother."

Totally shocking everybody, Sesshoumaru stepped out of line and hugged Kagome. "I'll see you later." He whispered, a dazed Kagome nodded and went on to Inuyasha.

"Here." He said gruffly, handing out a long, thin chain. "Tie it twice around your waist twice--it boosts up your 'special' powers…that's what your mother said." Kagome smiled and hugged Inuyasha, making the hanyou blush.

Kagome bowed to Nanako as she held out a black Kimono; Kagome unfolded it. There were silver streaks shooting down diagonally on it, giving a shooting star affect.

"This is from your father, he made this himself with the finest water-silk." Kagome smiled and put the kimono into a small bag that held other things.

Kagome picked up the midnight blue obi, a pair of dark cherry wood hair sticks, and then a silver long obi-jime to wrap around the outside of the obi. "Arigato Gozaimasu Nanako-sama." Kagome bowed again.

She bowed to Kurohebi and Akahebi, the general of the warriors, and the group of servants. "JA NE MINNA-SAN!" Kagome ran out the front gates and behind her, everyone yelled out 'JA!'.

Running a good hour she stopped, the castle far behind. The sky was clear and little, puffy clouds floated about lazily in the breeze. Smiling, she had a rush of happiness making her squeal as she launched herself forward, running until she was exhausted.

Two days passed and Kagome was fairing quite well, Shiraoi was with her, so she didn't get too lonely. She was clumsy with the bow and arrows for a while, but after an hour of teach-yourself-archery, she got the hang of it—she liked the bow and arrows, it fit her miko side.

Walking with her hands behind her head she looked up at the sky. "I really need to keep up with my training…I haven't been practicing my miko powers and they're starting to build up."

An idea sparked, "I also need to train on katana techniques…so I'll create a sword out of my miko powers!" She clapped her hands at her brilliant idea.

Concentrating on easing out her overexcited miko powers, she created a long, glowing, soft pink rod. Concentrating on the details she made look it just like Kin-Gin.

"Wow that looks good…what do you think Shiraoi?" Kagome held the hilt and showed the bird; Shiraoi tweeted.

"Awhh, you're so sweet." Kagome then practiced with her miko powers and sword techniques. She was improving day by day.


	4. Chapter 5

Author (s): Dragon Rae

Beta-reader: Angelic Hellfire

**Doushite?**

"Huh?" Kagome looked over her shoulder and her eyes widened. "Seishou-kun!" Kagome stood up and ran up to him.

"Chibi-Ka are you trying to choke me?" Sesshoumaru asked after returning her bear hug. She had gotten a lot stronger, in strength and in power, since he last saw her.

"How are you?" Sesshoumaru asked as he looked down at the girl in his arms. Kagome loosened her grip around his neck and looked up at his face.

"I'm good but a little lonely; Shiraoi can't always stay with me." Kagome answered as she pulled away smiling.

'I guess he did miss me.' Kagome's bottom lip quivered and she launched herself again onto a surprised Sesshoumaru who only could rub her back and murmur comforting words.

Kagome calmed down and was off on talking about her first week alone.

After Sesshoumaru and Kagome just walked around, the scenery changed again. They where in field of tall grass and flowers. "Chibi-Ka I want to know everything about you, please tell me as much as you can remember."

Kagome nodded and told Sesshoumaru about her past--mostly interesting things.

Four hours later, Kagome finished. Sesshoumaru stayed quiet throughout the whole thing, except at some funny parts where he would grin.

"So, how did you get here?" Kagome asked, looking up at Sesshoumaru who, as always, had a cool face on.

"I believe it's the bracelet, it keeps us connected." Sesshoumaru held up the silver bracelet.

"Oh," Kagome looked at hers, "I guess this is why Okaa-san made these for me." She jingled the rest on her right hand. They sound like small tinker bells, Sesshoumaru observed.

"So...what about your life, Seishou-kun?" Kagome asked with a curiosity-laced voice. Sesshoumaru was quiet for a moment.

"Nothing interesting really, though, after my mother died of a disease, I've been distant to every one. I'm constantly looking for ways of perfection." There, nice and simple.

Kagome nodded, "How do youkai get sick?" Kagome asked, a thoughtful look on her face.

"I'm not sure; the symptoms are just like when humans get sick, though with temporary memory loss." Sesshoumaru answered, Kagome could tell he tried not to make it a personal issue.

"When youkai are young they are more likely to catch certain illnesses." Kagome nodded at this new information.

"What about your brother?" Kagome asked. She flinched as Sesshoumaru whipped his head and stared at her hard. 'He's never done that before.' She thought.

"Gomen, my…'father.'" He spat out, "After mother died, he brought home the ningen, Nanako-hime, a few years later. He had been meeting with her and had also brought home a baby hanyou." Sesshoumaru sounded hateful towards them and it made Kagome cringe inside herself. 'Well, it would make sense.' She thought.

Sesshoumaru's form faded in and out. "I guess its time, I have to go." Sesshoumaru disappeared at the same time Kagome felt herself begin to stir.

----------------

The second week started and Kagome opened the gift Inutaisho gave her, it was a sword identical to Kin-Gin, except instead of silvery gold, it was solid gold. THEN Kin-Gin said it was its twin.

'You failed to mention that little detail.' Kagome thought to it.

You did not ask. Kin-Gin said amused.

-Oh! Aren't you cute, what is your name? - A second voice more perky then Kin-Gin's voice spoke.

'Watashi wa Kagome, what's your name?' Kagome asked cheerfully. This one sounded female.

-I like you; I've never been asked that before. I fancy myself being called Tenkai- the voice said.

'Okay! Tenkai it is!' Kagome chatted on and on with Tenkai, much to Kin-Gin's dismay.

Nothing happened much in the second week. Sesshoumaru would seek out Kagome at night, and they would train and play. Tenkai couldn't keep its mouth (if it has one) shut and squealed 'about how such a cute couple those two would make,' So Kin-Gin had to explain to Sesshoumaru who they where.

Oni would appear routinely, always trying to find and challenge 'Ginmizukiri,' and always losing in the process. Though, there were some that made it out when Kagome gave the choice to surrender, which is how Kagome got famous, or rather 'Ginmizukiri' became famous.

On the last week, Kagome was equally as good as Sesshoumaru in fighting, if not better.

Two days before reaching her destination, Kagome met a female kitsune.

"Hi!" Kagome smiled as the female kitsune popped up in the middle of the path.

"Are you Ginmizukiri?" the kitsune asked, looking over Kagome critically.

"Why?" Kagome asked innocently.

"I want' to defeat her to prove that I'm strong to my clan!" the Kitsune made a fist and shook it.

Kagome tilted her head to the side. The kitsune was pretty; she had short burnt-gold hair and sparkling green eyes (sound familiar?).

"Yes, people call me that, but that's not my real name." Kagome smiled.

"Then fight me!" The kitsune female got into an offense position, but Kagome didn't move.

The kitsune jumped and tried to land a punch, but the child caught it. "You seem good to me! I don't know why you want to prove anything. You have your spunk!" Kagome let go of the kitsune's fist and stepped back.

"And I only fight those that are not the purest at heart, so I won't fight you and I think you're pretty!" Kagome smiled cheerfully at the shocked kitsune.

"Thank you?" She looked confused

"You're what? Must be about 123 in youkai years (23 in ningen years). You're young and I'm sure the clan is just jealous of your good looks." Kagome giggled at the now cherry-faced kitsune in front of her.

"Here take this, this is proof that you met me and lived." Kagome joked and held out her hand palm cupped. Water appeared and formed into a raindrop. The kitsune took it and stared at it. When she looked up, Ginmizukiri was walking away and waving goodbye.

Bored out of her wits after finishing off a particularly gross youkai, she passed a group of low-level youkai toads. "Hey look! Look! It's Ginmizukiri!" One croaked out as others popped out of the water and started croaking along. Kagome rolled her eyes and kept on walking, though a small smile on her face.

'That was amusing…' Kagome thought as she sniffed the air.

She stopped. Something delicious was seeping into the air in front of her. It made her drool. That something smelled like… "ODEN!" Kagome jumped and ran, leaving the wind behind.

Kagome slowed down, and she literally drooled over the overpowering smell of Oden, fish, rice, Miso soup, and other food smells. Kagome jumped into a tree and looked over the branches. "Wow!" Kagome saw, less then half a mile away, a gigantic fortress/castle with a Japanese twist.

The smell of Oden and other alluring smells came from there. "I wonder who lives there?" Kagome asked, floating on a silvery, misty cloud.

"That would be your castle Kagome-sama." A gentle, but firm, voice spoke to her left.

"Huh?" Kagome looked at Shiraoi.

"Shiraoi?" The bird flew a couple feet in front of her. Then, a dull, purple glow surrounded it.

Where the bird was stood a tall male youkai." Kagome blinked at him with her mouth slightly open. He was a handsome yuuchou-youkai; he had ice-blue, straight, mid-back length hair, light-blue eyes, and slightly tan skin. He was wearing an ice blue haori with a silver sash, and a pair of baggy lavender-blue hakama.

Kagome stared, wide-eyed, at him. "Wow, you're pretty," she said innocently, "but not as beautiful as Sesshoumaru."

The man laughed. "Yes I must admit I am not anywhere as good-looking as the young lord of the Western lands."

Kagome smiled, then her stomach rumbled and she looked down at it. "Ah, hungry I hear?" Shiraoi smirked, his eyes bright. Kagome nodded eagerly. "Well, come on then." Shiraoi turned back into a bird and raced ahead.

Kagome squealed. "Cheater!" She raced after him.

After two minutes, Kagome and the humanoid form of Shiraoi touched down. Kagome was gaping at the gigantic white, black, and silver fortress in front of her. "Sugoi…" She managed to say.

The magnificent fortress was tall, as well as long, with white rock walls and arching gray blue roofs. Kagome and Shiraoi walked up to the gate and saw many youkai, hanyou, and ningen there. She saw her mother and ran over to her. "Okaa-san!" Kagome squealed.

"Kago-chan, how are you?" Kaiko smiled, "GREAT-huh?" Kagome looked up at the man next to her mother. He had a calm, yet powerful, aura swirling around him. Kagome could tell he was a silver Chinese Ryuu-youkai.

His hair was of a metallic silver with light blue streaks from the temple down. Deep sapphire eyes but when it touched the light it gave the illusion of light blue. He was a wearing a silver haori with bone armor, a blue sash and a silver hakama.

There where four dots under his eyes that arched up and around to his temple. Dark-blue horizontal, slash marks; one on each cheek and eye lids.

He was smiling kindly at her, but his aura showed slight nervousness slightly nervous. "Otou-san?" Kagome tilted her head up and clasped her hands in front of her. The man nodded. Kagome's eyes widened, her mouth gave a sweet smile, and she latched herself onto his leg while laughing and crying at the same time

Hideaki bent down, picked her up, smiled, and threw her up in the air. Kagome squealed as she came back down while her father caught her in his arms.

-----------------------

Kagome followed her father everywhere. She would even sneak into meetings, hide behind a bookshelf, or sit on the chandelier above the rectangular table. She'd talk about everything she did after the last time she saw him.

Kagome always walked beside Hideaki. The funny thing that she'd try to dress and act like him, and it's only been a day and a half!

Kagome walked down the corridor, humming happily, until a scent drifted through the hallway. She closed her eyes and sniffed, "Pine...winter's breath!" Kagome's eyes snapped open.

Kagome jumped out the nearest window and landed five stories below in a crouch then raced to the tall, silver, arched gates. There with his arms crossed over his chest and a stoic expression on was none other than…

"SEISHOU-KUN!" Kagome ran, launched herself into his body, and brought both of them down to the ground. "I need to breathe Ka-san." Sesshoumaru said in a bored voice, but with a barely noticeable smirk on his face.

Kagome gave one more squeeze, then let go and jumped up. "Kago-chan." Kagome winced and looked guilty, "Haaii?" Kagome twirled and looked at her father innocently. He raised an eyebrow at her. Kagome smiled up at him and stood slightly behind him with her mother.

They went through the formal greetings (they addressed Kagome as Ka-sama, or Chibi Ka-sama.) Kagome waved to Inuyasha. He blushed and shyly waved back. Kagome then realized that they weren't the only family there; a family with bright, blue-green eyes was there as well. They had the mark of the Northern lands on their forehead.

There were Ookami youkai, one with bright blue eyes and black hair was gazing at her with big eyes. Kagome waved at him and he flushed red and shyly waved back, then ran behind his mother.

Kagome looked curiously at where he was, peeking from behind his mother's kimono. She smiled at him and he fully submerged himself behind the kimono.

Kagome giggled, and then looked for a family of red and orange hair. She spotted Akahebi and almost pounced on him, but retrained herself and just waved madly at him. He smiled back.

After all the formalities were done, Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Akahebi, and the Ookami kid, known as Kouga, went to the gardens. Kagome got a mischievous grin on her face. She twirled around and tagged the first person behind her.

"You're it!" She said to Kouga and ran off laughing. "It?" Kouga looked around confused, and then grinned, showing his fangs. "1...2" Everyone ran off. "…3…4…5…6, 7, 8, 9, 10!" Kouga was off, sniffing the air. He grinned and speed toward the scent of water lilies.

Kouga masked his scent and sneaked behind Kagome.

A shadow fell over Kagome, "Are? EEEEEKKKKKK!" Kagome pouted as Kouga tagged her shoulder. "Aw, no fair…" Kagome closed her eyes and counted to ten, this time cloaking her aura and scent like Sesshoumaru taught her.

They went on for about half an hour of tag-only-Kagome, and torture Jakken.

Lunch came and went, as did dinner. All the lords and ladies were here because Hideaki wanted them to meet the future heir of the Eastern lands--Kagome.

-----------

After a week, the lords and ladies of the North and South departed. Inutaisho sent Nanako home with Inuyasha. He stayed because he and Hideaki need to catch up. Sesshoumaru stayed because Kagome needed training.

-------------

Kagome walked down the corridor with two silver chains around her neck. One held a white/gold ring with ivory colored decorations, and the other held a platinum ring, also with silver/ivory decorations.

She walked out towards the gates, turned right, and kept on walking towards the dojo with Kin-Gin and Tenkai tied around her waist.

Humming to herself, Kagome waited for Sesshoumaru-sensei to arrive. Figuring he was preoccupied, she began practicing basic Ninja, martial arts, Ensei-ken, Hakkyoku-ken, Jujitsu, Jujutsu, and Aiki Jujutsu; and there was always miko magic too, but Sesshoumaru still didn't know about that.

Kagome stopped after an hour and put down Kin-Gin and Tenkai, "Where is Seishou-kun?" Kagome waited ten more minutes. Putting a spear away, Kagome was just about to go and find Sesshoumaru, but then a powerful aura started to come her way.

'Why can't I smell him?' Kagome thought, 'Maybe it's a test!' Kagome brightened and started towards the sliding door.

'Oh its starting to ran! That way I can't smell him. Water dampens scents!' Kagome started to smile but then frowned, 'Why are his eyes red?' Kagome was then bombarded by strong youki.

She stepped back a bit from the hit of power. "Sesshoumaru-sama daijoubu desu ka?" Kagome stepped back again, slightly concerned. Sesshoumaru didn't answer; he just passed right by her and out the other Shinto door across the room.

Kagome had to fly back a few steps because of the raging youki radiating off her best friend. Kagome opened the Shinto door Sesshoumaru went through and found him just standing there, looking straight ahead of him.

"Seishou-kun?" Kagome came closer, but it felt like something was hesitantly pushing her back.

"Do not call me that." Kagome blinked, then looked hurt. "Ano…Sesshoumaru-sama? May I ask what is wrong?" Kagome asked formally with hurt evident in her voice.

"Nothing is wrong Okamimizu-sama." Sesshoumaru answered, icicles falling and smashing when he spoke.

Kagome was becoming a bit panicked, 'He never calls me by my title!' Kagome took a step closer, "Did I do something wrong?" Kagome asked, a bit fearful.

"Why…what makes you say that?" Sesshoumaru turned his head a bit towards her.

"Ano, you never used to call me by my title." Kagome took another step forward. A small smile appeared on Sesshoumaru's lip.

"Another mistake I have made," Kagome looked at him strangely, "What do you mean?" Kagome became frightened as he turned around, a silver round frame playing in his hand. "I believe this belongs to you." Sesshoumaru held it out.

Kagome felt tears in her throat, as she took her friendship bracelet back, "De-demo…doushite?" Kagome let the tears fall and mingle with the rain that was starting to come down harder. Sesshoumaru didn't say anything. When Kagome looked into his eyes, she saw nothing but cold gold.

She held onto the necklace that held the platinum gold ring on it for comfort, "Doushite!" She cried, and something in Sesshoumaru's eye flickered then disappeared, "What did I do wrong?" Kagome yelled and her grip on the ring tightened, the chain cutting into her skin.

Again Sesshoumaru stayed quiet. "I'm not leaving until you give me an answer…" Kagome chocked out.

"…You have done nothing wrong, Okamimizu-sama-" Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome paled, "NO! Don't call me that!" Kagome felt the chain started to break the skin around her neck.

"You know what this mean returning this don't you!" Kagome held out the bracelet, Sesshoumaru nodded. Kagome sobbed, "What did I do?" she whispered and stepped back this time as the pain in her neck attracted her attention.

She ripped the chain from around her neck seeing the blood on the silver thin mettle. She sobbed again, not because of the throbbing pain. "I thought you liked me…what did I do? You were my best friend! Was I a bad friend? Did you even think I was a friend!" Kagome took several steps back as Sesshoumaru took a step forward.

"Okami-" Kagome shouted, "IIE URESAI-" Kagome put her hand over her ears, "Just tell me why!" Kagome yelled snapping her fists to her side. The smell of blood tingled in Sesshoumaru's senses, but Kagome ignored it.

"It is best that we just stay as acquaintances, for in the future none of us will feel… hurt."

Kagome looked at him confused, "What do you mean...hurt?" Kagome asked, Sesshoumaru looked past her eyes and settled on her neck, the hem of the kimono she was wearing was stained in blood from the chain.

"You are to be a lady as am I to be a lord. In the future, situations will be decided or undecided. It is best that we not get…close." Sesshoumaru replayed looking down at her clenched fists; blood could be seen dripping from in between her fingers.

Kagome sobbed again, "IF BECOMING A LADY MEANS I HAVE TO LOSE SOMEBODY I LOVE THAN I DON'T WHAT TO BE A LADY!" Kagome turned and ran dropping the necklace on the wooden floor of the dojo.

Sesshoumaru slowly followed her, regret and pain slashing across his features. He picked up the ring and the chain Kagome through down, and sat on the floor next to Kin-Gin and Tenkai.

-Way'd ago boy…- Tenkai sneered

"I had too." Sesshoumaru replied, slightly on the whinny side.

'You didn't _have _to do anything.' Kin-Gin answered

"I didn't want her to get hurt when the time came… when Hideaki-sama has to choose a mate for her…"

Tenkai snorted –What ARE you talking about kid?-

"I over heard my father and Hideaki-sama say that Kurohebi-SAMA wants his son Akahebi to be mated to Ka-chan and-" Sesshoumaru was cut off.

'So you told her that you didn't want to be friends anymore because YOU didn't want to get hurt." Kin-Gin sounded skeptical.

"Yes-I mean no! I didn't want both of us to get hurt…okay yes I didn't want to get hurt but-"

'But in that process you hurt Ka-chan, ne?' Tenkai sounded agitated.

"She'll be back, I'll explain more!" Sesshoumaru started to sound a bit desperate.

"I really do want to be her friend, but I care so much about her that it hurts sometimes." Sesshoumaru looked down at the ring.

-…I believe hun…you went over the line of friendship…- Tenkai's voice softened.

","Sesshoumaru didn't say anything. He just looked on, amazed at the ring in his palm, "Oh no…"

'Nani?' Kin-Gin asked.

"This ring she made for me…it's made with one of my fangs." Sesshoumaru said.

-What about it?- Tenkai asked, curious.

A smile tugged at Sesshoumaru's lips, "Ee, it usually is a sign of a mating ring. Demo, I don't think she knows that…" Sesshoumaru smiled at another thought going through is head, a thought that made his heart sing.

'So it means that she did it unconsciously and from the heart-' Tenkai cut in.

-Which means she feel the same for you as you do with her…now don't you feel foolish?- Tenkai jabbed.

Sesshoumaru winced inwardly, 'Just great, and I sent her away, I'll tell her when she comes back how I feel. Than maybe she can forgive me-'

-Do you feel that?- Tenkai sounded alarmed

'What?' Kin-Gin asked

-…THAT!- Tenkai shouted

'…Sorry what are you…EEKS!' Kin-Gin and Tenkai pulsed, 'some things wrong…Ka-chan is in pain…. and there is another powerful aura causing it!'

Sesshoumaru stood up quickly. Something yelled in his mind and it sounded like…well…'It sounded like Ka-chan…' Sesshoumaru thought.

'It's the ring-!' Kin-Gin yelled.

-The ring binds you!- Tenkai continued.

'Listen… what does the feeling say?' Kin-Gin and Tenkai pulsed again.

"…Help me…someone…" Sesshoumaru doubled over, "I can feel her pain!"

Sesshoumaru ran out of the dojo, grabbing the two swords on his way out.

It was pouring and fog covered the grounds, but Sesshoumaru could see the outline of Hideaki and his father. "Otou-san, Hideaki-sama!" Sesshoumaru yelled.

"Sesshoumaru-sama where is Kago-sama?" Inutaisho asked his son when Sesshoumaru came to a stop beside him.

"She…she's ran away," Sesshoumaru looked down, "But I can feel her pain…" He showed the two grown-ups his ring Kagome gave him. The two men looked at each other and nodded, then turned back to Sesshoumaru.

"Okay Sesshoumaru-san, concentrate on the bond between you and my daughter," Hideaki told Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru did, and his surroundings turned black.

"Nani?" Sesshoumaru then caught a glimpse of something shiny to his left. A silver string was connecting from his ring to the darkness beyond, "Show me Ka-chan." Sesshoumaru said, not knowing why.

Then images appeared, flying past him, too fast to see. Then one image slapped him right in the face, and Sesshoumaru was in Kagome's mind.

------------

Hideaki and Inutaisho waited, kneeling eye level with Sesshoumaru. Then Sesshoumaru's youki flared to a point where they had to move back a few feet. Sesshoumaru's eyes started to bleed red.


	5. Chapter 6

Author (s): Dragon Rae and SilverBlueEyes

Beta-reader: Angelic Hellfire

**Gone**

Kagome ran to her room and packed up everything she thought she would need into her water silk bag. Running to her closet, she took out a white kimono with an electric blue obi and a silver obi-hime.

She jumped off the window and out into the pouring rain. The rain mirrored her tears and the thunder mirrored her sorrow and pain. She disappeared into the forest

Kagome summoned up a thick fog and heavier rain. She walked through the forest with her head down and not really looking where she was going. Only her instincts guided her feet around the tree and out of harm's way.

A blank mind…that's what she was-- a blank mind wandering lost in the forest, emotion clashing so hard it voided itself.

"Why me?" Kagome sobbed, "Why? What did I do wrong?" Kagome cried harder. "Why do I feel this way? I don't like it! I don't want to feel this!" Kagome looked down at her hands, the rain gathering in her palms.

"What does it feel like, little one?" A deep masculine voice asked.

"It feels like every part in your body has felt the aftermath of a fire and the bite of a glacier at the same time." Kagome answered, stopping but keeping her head down. "Your heart feels like it's being stabbed and squeezed repeatedly." Kagome turned to where she thought the voice was. Her mind was becoming fuzzy and she felt cold and hot at the same time.

"Every heartbeat is like dry ice…hotter than fire and colder than ice; it burns away at you until that same person that caused it..." Kagome trailed off and looked down, "Comes back to you." Kagome looked up.

"Yes," The voice sighed and Kagome turned to her right; she should have been uneasy about the disappearing and reappearing act of the voice, but she was not. "That was almost how I felt when Kaiko-san left me." The voice started to become harsh and Kagome's fogged brain was not working right.

"But the red feeling was laced black-green with envy." The last part sounded like a harsh gurgling sound with a hiss at the end.

"Huh?" Kagome's eyes widened as Kurohebi with black eyes, deep orange-yellow irises, and pale yellow pupils stared hungrily at her.

Kagome stepped back now scared with a wave of panic running down her spine. 'OTOU-SAN!' She yelled through the mind link that every youkai child had with their parents until the proper age. 'Sesshoumaru!' Kagome turned and ran southeast when she saw Kurohebi's now blood red fangs flash at her.

She had been sprinting for about twenty minutes, her lungs where burning and her muscles ached. She knew she had caught a cold, which was dangerous because when a youkai child has caught a cold, their systems can sometimes be weaker then an adult human's immune system.

When she could no longer take it anymore, she stopped and fell at the base of a tree. Her legs felt like white-hot flames flowing through her veins with each heartbeat, and her chest and throat felt like it was on fire.

"Finally spent I see." Kurohebi appeared, his eye glowing red, "I loved the chase, you're faster than your mother kid…I'll enjoy you." He licked his lips, a black flame in his eyes. Kagome whimpered and called through her mental link again, though she wasn't sure who she was giving it too. 'Who am I trying to call again?'

"Ah, aah, aaah, can't call your father now, little Kagome?" Kurohebi grinned sadistically, Kagome looked up at the guy in front of her with dazed eyes.

"Who are you? Why was I running from you?" Kurohebi's eyes returned to their normal red-orange color.

"Nani?" he asked.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked again, "I don't remember you." Kagome looked up with glazed eyes.

"You're sick," Kurohebi grinned at this information he could manipulate, "I am a friend, I'll help you."

He held out his hand, "Alright." Kagome was about to take it, but something inside herself told her not to take it. 'Why? He said he was a friend. Why do I feel like I need to run from him?'

Her hand hovered above his, then she took it away. Kurohebi frowned, "Nani desu ka?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know if I can trust you." Kagome looked down and started to edge away.

Kurohebi grinned evilly, "Oh really?"

Kagome snapped her head up, "Huh?"

Kurohebi started slowly walking towards Kagome, who was starting to back away from him. "Well, we'll just have to change that won't we?" He charged at her.

Kagome yelled and threw her hand out. Something hot surrounded it, and then Kagome heard a muffled yell and several loud cracks. She opened her eyes in surprise. Kurohebi was meters away with trees fallen around to where he had been forced.

He was in a daze. Kagome looked at him, mortified. She saw him look at her, his eyes changing from black to red, a low growl becoming louder and louder. Kagome felt the jaki around him jump up to the point where it overrode her mystical and miko senses.

A harsh wide blew around the area; Kagome covered her face and started to crawl away. She heard the sound of breaking trees and she looked behind her. A gigantic black thing wrapped up like a coil was getting larger and larger.

Scrambling up, her clothes ripping and fallen branches cutting her skin, she turned and ran out of the dense forest. "SOMEONE HELP ME!" Kagome yelled.

She felt hard scales wrap around her waist body. "Not today little one." The snake hissed above her,

"NOT SO FAST KUROHEBI!"

Kagome twisted her body to look behind her. A Ryuu-youkai with simmering silver scales, and white tinted blue hair came into sight. There where four dots underneath his eyes that arched up and around to his temple, and dark blue horizontal slash marks; on each cheek and eye lids.

Kagome was entranced by the ryuu's eyes; they were sapphire with light blue. The area surrounding the pupils were lavender.

Something clicked in her mind, 'I know him… I know him!' Kagome reached out to him a pained expression on her face, as Kurohebi tightened his hold on her. "Otou-san?" Kagome questioned. The ryuu-youkai made a noise close to a whine.

Suddenly, a Silver inu-youkai appeared out of the trees. The inu was about three and a half stories high. He had emerald green eyes surrounded by a pool of red. Kagome looked curiously at the inu; it was staring intently at her a sad and regretful look in its eyes.

Kagome sniffed as the cold wind slapped her face and her eyes watered as she squinted at the newly transformed youkai in front of her. A name flashed through her head as she looked at the Inu-youkai, "Sei-Seishou-chan." She called. The inu-youkai stepped closer, but the Ryuu-youkai stopped him. The inu-youkai looked up at the larger youkai with longing eyes as he stepped back behind the Ryuu, his gaze turned back to Kagome.

Kagome struggled, but the more she tried, the more ragged her breath became. "Tou-san, Otou-san!" she yelled. Kagome started to cry harder, her struggling lessened as she hid into her mind. 'I need to leave; I'm a nuisance to everybody. That's why Sesshoumaru hates me.' Kagome felt a power build up in herself, 'I wish my father safe, and I away from here!' Kagome's pendent flamed into life, it grew from a hot pink to an electric blue. A dark gray dragon cloud appeared above them.

Kurohebi roared as Kagome's miko powers burned him. The electric blue light shot across the land (think a shooting star) towards the Northeast. The light blinded everybody. After about ten seconds, the light disappeared.

Sesshoumaru heard Hideaki roar, then charge at Kurohebi. Sesshoumaru turned away from the fight as he looked for Chibi-Ka. There was a loud roar and a hiss. He snapped his head back as Kurohebi returned to his humanoid form, dead with his throat and heart ripped out.

Hideaki returned to his humanoid form as well. Gashes, slashes, and burns marred his body. His top was missing and his hakama was ripped and slashed. He said one name before blacking out due to the poison in his system, "Kago-chan…" Sesshoumaru in his humanoid form, glanced at him, then willed up his youki cloud and flew swiftly towards the Eastern castle.

----------------

Kagome walked around the forest with her head straightforward and her eyes a blank dull gray. Her dark hair was whipping around her in a non-existent wind. She entered a clearing and walked over to a water-filled well.

Looking in, she put her hand over the water. The water turned a deep iridescent blue. Making swooshing motion with her hand, silver dust swirled in with the blue. It mixed for a while, and then stopped, leaving a night sky filled with millions of stars in its depths.

As exhaustion took her, she closed her eyes and fell into the well. A bright blue light admitted out of the well, leaving it dry with the presence of magic in its wake.

-------------

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Kagome gasped as she shot up in bed, "Oh no, not again!"

---------------------


End file.
